Retrato familiar: sólo apariencia
by Ale W
Summary: Él me tomaba en brazos y sonreía a la cámara. Ella cargaba a mi pequeño hermano y sonreía con ternura. Mi hermano mostraba una inocencia digna de un recién nacido y yo... aparentando ser uno de los hijos más felices del mundo. One-shot:.


**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece, y todo esto es sin fines de lucro ni nada...

**Aclaraciones: **Todo lo cursiva son recuerdos

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Retrato familiar: sólo apariencia**

Tomé con melancolía aquella vieja y sucia foto que reposaba en el buró izquierdo de mi cama. Me senté cansado en el mullido colchón y recorrí con mis dos largos dedos los rostros de las personas en la imagen.

_Él me tomaba en brazos y sonreía a la cámara. Ella cargaba a mi pequeño hermano y sonreía con ternura. Mi hermano mostraba una inocencia digna de un recién nacido y yo... aparentando ser uno de los hijos más felices del mundo. _

Sólo apariencia. Nos veíamos tan felices.

Pero era todo lo contrario. _Ella suplicaba cada noche que prestará más atención, rogaba que nos hiciera más caso, incluso más que a ella misma. Imploraba por algo de dulzura en sus ojos y en sus caricias. Pedía un poco de aprecio, un mínimo. Una sonrisa amigable y un abrazo suave. Pedidos que nunca cesaron y jamás llegaron._

_Escuchaba sus súplicas, mientras él únicamente la miraba sin sentimiento alguno. La podía ver quebrarse ante él, la podía ver llorar y rogar... pero siempre volteaba la cara, susurraba con voz indiferente palabras que dolían y se iba. _

¿En qué demonios pensaba en esos instantes?; yo creo que ni él mismo sabía la razón. Idiota.

_Percibía los vidrios rotos al día siguiente, ella los había roto de un sentimiento lleno de decepción y tristeza. Susurraba que siempre lo iba a amar y nunca dejaría de pensar en él. _

_Cada vez que le preguntábamos sobre él, el rostro se le llenaba de nostalgia y con una sonrisa falsa tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien, nos decía que trabajaba y que no llegaría hasta un tiempo después. _

Únicamente apariencia.

_No había día que ella no llorara, por lo menos no enfrente de nosotros, pero lo hacía. Él ya nunca la besaba o proporcionaba alguna caricia. Llegaba a casa por inercia y nada más. _

_Cuando por fin se dedicó a conversar con ella, fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho.. Le pidió el divorcio. Ella lloró como jamás lo había hecho, volvió a suplicar que se quedará, que ella cambiaría y lo haría feliz. _

_Mi pequeño hermano corrió y abrazó una de sus piernas, mientras sollozaba y pedía a gritos que no lo dejara, que él también haría que lo estuviera en sus manos para cambiar. Pero no hizo caso. _

Aun recuerdo las palabras de mi hermano, cargadas de desesperación y tristeza:

—_¡No te vayas papá!, ¡prometo que cambiaré! —había gritado—. No te haré enojar y me iré la cama temprano, ¡no te vayas!—había gritado con más desesperación—. P-por f-a-avor, no, no ¡quédate conmigo!._

_De la boca de mi hermano salían pequeños y entrecortados sollozos, sus ojos hinchados y de un color carmesí, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y cuando ya no había más espacio recorrían a toda velocidad sus pequeñas mejillas. Se llevaba sus manos a los ojos tratando de cesar aquel llanto, pero no podía; era completamente devastador verlo así. _

_Él se fue dejando a mi hermano y a mi madre devastados... yo me limité a odiarlo. _

Regresé al presente y reposé mi dedo índice en su cara. No volví a verlo después de esa charla que tuvo con mi madre.

Sentí como inconscientemente mi rostro formaba una decaída y triste sonrisa. Lo odiaba.

Puse de nuevo el retrato familiar en su lugar, me incorporé y salí por el umbral de la puerta. Debía de ir a ver a mi familia en el patio trasero, proporcionar risas y abrazos cálidos. Besarla y verla con amor... como siempre lo había hecho.

Y entonces volví a recordar: aquella foto es apariencia y solamente eso.

Una apariencia inexistente en mi actual retrato familiar.

FIN

**¡Hola!.**

**Bueno pues les traigo un 'triste' one-shot (de los más pequeños... pero verifiquen y por no sé cuantas palabras es un one-shot). Ñam andaba escuchando la canción de P!nk – Family portrait y no me resistí a hacer algo inspirada en la canción. **

**Así que, bueno, espero reviews con sus opiniones, críticas, jitomatazos y lechugasos.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
